<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>easy as one, two, three by yuchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167627">easy as one, two, three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/pseuds/yuchi'>yuchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Math Club AU, Minor Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Underage Drinking, yep i can't believe it either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/pseuds/yuchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng is used to his life getting flipped upside-down, but nothing quite compares to having the most popular jock in his year suddenly join the math club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>easy as one, two, three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>believe me when this wip began in 2018. fucking FINALLY. have fun with my first jaewin &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Math was a comfort to Sicheng. It was his only constant as he was carted from city to city all over the globe for his dad's job—if nobody got him, math got him. He would spend hours upon hours practicing so he could find at least <em> some </em>common ground with the snooty trust fund kids in the private schools his father insisted he go to.</p><p>Their latest destination was Seoul, and much to his surprise, they were going to stay here until Sicheng graduated high school. Thankfully, his parents had found a school that excelled at its Mandarin program, and he had been able to assimilate with a little less agony than he anticipated. He's even gotten to join the school’s math club—no trust fund kids to be found, either. All in all, life was looking pretty okay for him. </p><p>Except now that the preliminaries are coming up and they still haven't found another member to complete their team, Hansol having graduated the semester prior. Sicheng, Mark, and Ten have been on the receiving end of no less than six rants from Taeil, their team captain, all on the subject of finding a fifth member.</p><p>"All our hard work!" he would always conclude. "Gone! Just because of one technicality!" </p><p>Sicheng would always roll his eyes in response and go back to his equations. Truth be told, he was also concerned—he loved competing with the club and spending time with them. But the cruel reality is that math isn't a popular subject, and they'd be pressed to find another student actually willing to participate in a high pressure math quiz bee.</p><p>Which is why it comes as a surprise when Taeil bursts through their club room door one Monday, claiming "We can compete!"</p><p>Sicheng's head shoots up as Ten frowns. "We can compete?" Ten echoes. </p><p>"Someone submitted their application form today!" Taeil says excitedly, waving a crumpled piece of paper under Ten’s nose. "Jung Jaehyun. He's in Sicheng's year!"</p><p>"J-Jung Jaehyun?" Sicheng stutters, the same time as Mark finally looks up from his phone and exclaims "Jaehyun!". "The football player?" </p><p>"Yes, Sicheng," Taeil says fondly. "It's a little late in the semester, but he did well on the test. I think we can whip him into shape in time."</p><p>"So he <em> was </em> going to apply!" Mark laughs. "I told him about our vacancy cause he likes math, too. We owe him one."</p><p>"Yes, we do." Taeil nods fervently. “Thank God. I was starting to think that I spent the summer in Amsterdam for nothing.”</p><p>Cue three eye rolls. “We get it. You went to Europe,” Ten deadpans. “For <em> math. </em>”</p><p>“Shut up, Ten,” Taeil snarls. “Last time I checked, you were in this club, too.”</p><p>Sicheng exchanges a look of exasperation with Mark, leaving the two seniors to bicker between themselves. “It’s so cool that Jaehyun is joining us,” Mark gushes. “You’ll like him. He’s super chill.”</p><p>“Super chill, yeah.” Sicheng bites his lip, twirling the mechanical pencil in his hand. “Looking forward.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em> Jung Jaehyun, </em> Sicheng ponders as he waits for his bus. </p><p>Jung Jaehyun is... intimidating. Not because he's scary or anything like that, but Sicheng has never gotten the opportunity to talk to him, despite sharing several classes. The other boy is just way too friendly; he has his own little clique in the football team, and even beyond that, he's on good terms with everyone else, in contrast to Sicheng who's lucky if he can even recite a full sentence in front of a stranger.</p><p>Sicheng already knows from Mark that Jaehyun is a really nice guy. The two hit it off immediately when Yukhei, Mark's boyfriend, introduced the younger boy to his friends on the football team. Despite him and Jaehyun being mutual friends with the couple, however, Sicheng had never plucked up the courage to talk to the other boy in his year. It just wasn't necessary when he could just stay in his bubble consisting of Minghao and the math club. </p><p>He had to find his courage now, apparently. Quickly, because an excited Mark is ushering him towards the club room where Jung Jaehyun awaits.</p><p>"Ah, Sicheng, Mark!" Taeil says delightedly. It's the happiest he's been all semester. "Just in time. Say hi to our new teammate."</p><p>Said new teammate is seated on Ten's usual desk beside Sicheng in the back. Mark gives Jaehyun an enthusiastic fist bump. Sicheng gives Jaehyun a smile that looks more like a grimace and a halfhearted wave. "Dong Sicheng," he says by way of introduction.</p><p>"I know." Jaehyun smiles widely at him. Oh, he has dimples. "Jung Jaehyun. But you probably already know that, too."</p><p>Sicheng sputters eloquently.</p><p>"Great! Now that that's out of the way," Taeil exclaims. "Sicheng, since you guys are in the same year, I'm gonna need you to catch him up on everything we've done so far."</p><p>Sicheng can feel his eyes bulging out of his sockets. "B-but—"</p><p>"You'll do great, Sicheng," Taeil replies in a tone that brokered no argument. "Plus, Jaehyun speaks a little Mandarin."</p><p>Sicheng turns to him expectantly.</p><p>"<em> Nī hâo? </em>" Jaehyun tries. Sicheng opens his mouth, but closes it again just to be sure.</p><p>"Let's just speak Korean from now on," he answers with a halted smile.</p><p>Taeil claps his hands. "Brilliant! You two are getting on already!" It takes all of Sicheng's willpower not to dig his mechanical pencil into Taeil's leg.</p><p>The rest of the practice session proceeds as usual: Ten arrives late, and is spitefully banished to the front of the room where Taeil can keep a hawk's eye on his solutions. Mark finishes his worksheet early and gets yet another perfect score. More than once, Sicheng finds his gaze sliding over to the desk beside him; Jaehyun seems relaxed, except for his leg constantly bouncing as his pencil scratches across paper. Every now and then he would frown, and Sicheng would remember to concentrate on his own problems.</p><p>Taeil doesn’t notice his wandering mind, too preoccupied with his new star student. "You did great, Jaehyun,” he says as he thumbs through the junior’s worksheet. “All we need to do is to train you to solve faster, and you're good to go!”</p><p>“Yeah, Sicheng,” Ten simpers, turning around in his seat. “I’m sure you have a <em> lot </em>to teach Jaehyun.”</p><p>Jaehyun, bless him, ignores the innuendo. “Please take care of me.”</p><p>Because he doesn’t have the heart to say no, he and Jaehyun end up staying “overtime” in the club room, going over the extra material that Taeil has shoved onto them. “Aren’t we supposed to have a club advisor for this sort of thing?” Jaehyun questioned, taking the stack of papers from Sicheng.</p><p>“Taeil’s better at teaching than Mr. Kim,” Sicheng shrugged. “We only see him when we’re driven to competitions.”</p><p>They lapse into silence after that, both of them dutifully doing their work. Sicheng is faster, of course, but Jaehyun is seldom wrong, either. Taeil is right—he only needs a little more practice to keep up with them.</p><p>“That’s the last of it, I hope,” Jaehyun sighs, throwing his pencil onto the workbook and leaning back against his chair. “I’ve never solved more equations in a single day. You guys are aces for doing this on the regular.”</p><p>“We all do it because we like it,” Sicheng answers quietly. He turns to Jaehyun, who is smiling expectantly at him. "You... play football, right?" Sicheng ventures, a little nervous at his wording. But Jaehyun nods reassuringly, understanding, and he goes on. "Why join the math team?"</p><p>Jaehyun hums. "Had a little tendon tear during a practice session," he explains, and Sicheng winces. "Yeah. My doctor says I can't play for six months, so I joined the math club cause I heard from Mark you guys needed another member to compete. Math's the next best thing I'm really good at." He grins, tilting his head at Sicheng. "Not as good as you, though."</p><p>Sicheng's cheeks flush at the unexpected compliment. "Oh... thank you."</p><p>"I really appreciate you doing this for me, Sicheng. It must not be easy teaching me all this."</p><p>"No, no!" Sicheng says hastily. "You're really good! And Taeil says I need more practice anyways, so..."</p><p>There's a knock on the door—a harried looking guard, politely asking them to please get the fuck out. Alarmed, Sicheng looks out the window; it's already dark outside, and his glow-in-the-dark Casio tells him that it's almost seven. </p><p>"Time flies when you're having fun, huh?" Jaehyun grins. They gather up their things and straighten the desk chairs, pausing when Sicheng's stomach lets out an embarrassingly loud rumble. </p><p>"Uh. Sorry," he says, praying to his ancestors for the ground to swallow him up. </p><p>To his ever-growing credit, Jaehyun only laughs, slinging his book bag over his shoulder. “Hungry?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>"Dinner's on me, then," Jaehyun says gamely. "C'mon, I know this great ramyun place near here."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun and Sicheng develop a little routine over the next few weeks: practice with the other members, extra tutoring, maybe dinner if they stayed a little late, then Jaehyun would walk Sicheng to his bus stop. It's Sicheng's favorite part of the day; Jaehyun is easy to talk to, and before Sicheng knows it he's describing how it is back home, what food he misses, how he wishes he could go back even just for a little while. Jaehyun is kind, correcting his grammar and pronunciation, providing him with the correct words when he fumbles, and asking nicely when Sicheng unknowingly slips into Mandarin.</p><p>He's getting attached way too fast. He supposes it's because he hasn't made a new friend in so long, but some part of him knows that's not it—they're all wonderful people, yet no one seems to understand him like Jaehyun can. He can even speak for Sicheng sometimes, when he gets so nervous that the words jumble up in his head. It's weird but comforting in a way, how Jaehyun seems to always know what he's thinking.</p><p>There was one nerve-wracking week when Jaehyun had said "hi" to him in the hallways and everyone seemed to notice him for the first time, this random, insignificant person that Jung Jaehyun had decided to bequeath his much-sought after attention upon. Sicheng mouths a silent "hi" back, ducking his head as soon as Jaehyun is out of sight. </p><p>"Why are they looking," Sicheng whispers to Minghao in Mandarin as they shuffle through the crowd. </p><p>"No idea. Maybe you're just hot," Minghao whispers back, and he gets an elbow in the ribs for that. “You know, I’m so glad you still have time to fraternize with me—you seem to have forgotten me since you started hanging out with Jung Jaehyun.”</p><p>“I haven’t <em> forgotten </em>about you.”</p><p>“I get it, I get it,” Minghao sighs, ignoring him. “He’s the most popular guy in school. Wouldn’t want the math nerd to hang out with the art kid, our net popularity would be in the negatives.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, Minghao, you have so much more friends than I do,” Sicheng chastises. “It’s just… we have something good, you know? He’s nice.”</p><p>“Nice,” Minghao repeats in disbelief. “Well, his face is nice.”</p><p>“Are you <em> insinuating </em>something, sir?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Minghao holds his hands up in mock surrender. “Nothing at all.”</p><p>Jaehyun fits in with the math club just fine, too, taking Taeil's micromanagement like a champ. He even gets along with <em> Ten, </em>for God's sakes, and Ten is the most difficult person that Sicheng knows. Thank God for it, too, because there's another target for the older student's endless teasing.</p><p>"You know, I didn't expect him to do so well," Ten voices one day to Sicheng, during their mandatory snack break. "But it's still football to him, I guess. He's a team player." He leans out of his seat, poking Sicheng's side with a devilish grin. "Heya, Sicheng, you happen to know which team Jaehyun plays for?" </p><p>Sicheng swivels around in his seat to face the chalkboard. "Goodbye, Ten."</p><p>"All of them!" Ten crows. Forget the math olympiad, he deserves a medal just for putting up with Ten.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng would love it if math were the only subject that mattered, but alas, he needs to learn how to “voice his thoughts”, too, or whatever his Korean Language teacher said. Apart from the obvious language hurdle, Sicheng absolutely hates writing essays because there’s no clear-cut answer. He was never a profound person, not the type to think so much as just <em> be, </em>so it should be no surprise to him that he’s been in the library for an hour and with absolutely nothing to show for it.</p><p>Sighing, he thunks his forehead onto the desk. The Word file on the computer is blissfully blank, and he might actually start crying.</p><p>Another thing about him: he hates asking for help. But he’s desperate, and the essay is due tomorrow, and his mom will definitely kick his ass if he doesn’t at least try. Quickly, he scrolls through his meager list of contacts: Mark is probably sucking face with Yukhei, Taeil is on his commute, Ten is—Sicheng doesn’t really know what he does, but he’s sure as hell not expecting anything from <em> Ten. </em> </p><p>Minghao had told him earlier in the day that he was going out with Mingyu and the others, so that leaves him with— </p><p>“Oh my God,” he mutters to himself, pressing the call button beside Jaehyun’s contact. </p><p>He picks up within a minute. “Sicheng?”</p><p>"Hey, Jaehyun," Sicheng starts hesitantly. "I'm sorry to bother you."</p><p>"Not at all," Jaehyun replies. "What's up?"</p><p>Sicheng bites his lip. "I... really need help with an essay. Minghao is out with his friends and—"</p><p>"I'll come. Where are you?"</p><p>"At the library," Sicheng says, alarmed. "Are you sure? I don't want to disturb you—"</p><p>"C'mon, Sicheng, I want to help. I'll be there in five."</p><p>It turns out that in addition to being irritatingly handsome, good at sports, <em> and </em>good at math, Jaehyun is also a surprisingly good tutor. Sicheng, in a fit of jealousy and admiration, vows to himself to find one flaw in Jung Jaehyun. Just one.</p><p>They finish the essay with minimal agony on Sicheng’s part, and he’s exhausted enough that he falls asleep on Jaehyun's shoulder within a minute of boarding the bus.</p><p>He’s jolted awake by a group of rowdy elementary school kids fighting for seats. "Oh!" he exclaims, hurriedly wiping his eyes off. "I'm sorry, Jaehyun, did I drool on you?"</p><p>Jaehyun is trying to stifle a smile, hiding his mouth behind a hand. His ears are a little red, and Sicheng thinks it's adorable. "A little."</p><p>"God, that's so embarrassing, I'm <em> so </em>so sorry," Sicheng rambles.</p><p>"You were tired, it's okay." Jaehyun smiles, looking Sicheng in the eye. "Besides, you looked really cute when you were sleeping."</p><p>Sicheng's reflection in the window of the bus is bright red. He resolutely ignores Jaehyun throughout the rest of the bus ride, much to the other’s amusement.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>There's no practice today, meaning the club room is deserted. Sicheng opts to stay behind and solve a few problems. It’s a habit of his that started when Taeil would spontaneously cancel their practice sessions, when he was determined to prove himself to the team. Besides, there’s no other thing like the satisfying rush of having been able to solve an equation.</p><p>Today, though, the room feels empty without Jaehyun beside him, asking questions and being the nuisance that Sicheng pretends he is. Sighing, he peers out the window; it’s near sunset, sky swathed in oranges and yellows. That’s enough for today, he thinks, packing up his bag. He’d been coming home late often enough to warrant concern from his parents, even though he’s just putting in a little extra club time. Today might be the day he breaks the streak.</p><p>On his way out, Sicheng spots Jaehyun sitting on the bleachers, absently rubbing his bad foot. The football team is having a practice match, five on five; Sicheng thinks he can spot Yukhei, his large frame familiar from his frequent visits to the club room. Jaehyun's eyes flit around trying to catch the team's movements, but his shoulders are slumped. Defeated.</p><p>Heaving a deep breath, Sicheng adjusts the bookbag strap on his shoulder and marches toward Jaehyun. The other boy startles when Sicheng comes into his line of vision, directly in front of him with the piping of the bleachers separating them.</p><p>"Hey there," Jaehyun laughs. It's unfair how good he looks in the fading sunlight. "Not that I mind the view, but what brings you here looking all upset?"</p><p>Sicheng tries not to let the offhand compliment affect him, but he only succeeds at making his pout more prominent. "Why are you watching the football team? Doesn't it make you sad?"</p><p>Jaehyun smiles, cheeks dimpling. "A little, I guess. But don't worry, the math club has my heart now."</p><p>Sicheng huffs. "Ass-kisser."</p><p>"Yo, Jaehyun!" someone yells from the field. "Introduce us to your boyfriend!"</p><p>"Maybe later!" Jaehyun calls back, absolutely no consideration at all for Sicheng's quickly reddening face.</p><p>Sicheng shimmies himself under the piping and takes a seat next to Jaehyun. They watch the game together, the other junior providing running commentary; for the life of him he can’t follow what Jaehyun is saying, but he tries his best to nod and smile at all the right times.</p><p>The team scatters when the game ends, not without a smattering of catcalls towards the two of them. Jaehyun gleefully flips them the bird.</p><p>“That was fun,” Sicheng says politely.</p><p>“Wasn’t it?” Jaehyun tilts his head charmingly towards the field. "D'you wanna play?"</p><p>Sicheng really needs to work on saying “no” to things, because five minutes later he’s rolling up his sleeves and standing awkwardly on the turf as he watches Jaehyun run around the football field. And he's great, he really is, but Sicheng doesn't know what to do when the ball stops at his feet.</p><p>"Try dribbling!" Jaehyun encourages with a smile.</p><p>Sicheng then runs around pathetically, the ball getting further and further out of his reach with every step. He whines when it finally seems to get tired of him and rolls listlessly into the goal. Behind him, Jaehyun is having the time of his life.</p><p>"Stop laughing!" Sicheng pouts, trotting over to pick up the ball.</p><p>"At least you scored?" Jaehyun tries.</p><p>As compensation, Jaehyun treats him to dinner. Sicheng vaguely registers something about his parents and coming home late, but the thought doesn’t really take shape in his mind, far too intoxicated with the smell of the big bowl of shoyu in front of him. Any warning his parents might have had is all but gone when they get two giant orders of boba. No thoughts, just brown sugar milk tea.</p><p>This feels an awful lot like a date. Or, at least, what Sicheng feels a date would be like: spending the afternoon playing football, eating dinner at their favorite restaurant (when did Jaehyun's favorite ramyun shop become his, too?), walking home together while sipping boba. Not to mention the indescribable elation Sicheng feels right now—not even comparable to solving a particularly difficult derivative, which can only be attributed to the boy walking beside him.</p><p>Sicheng sneaks a look at Jaehyun. There's been this smile tugging at his lips for the entire night that hasn't been wiped off once; even now, as he's sipping contentedly from his straw, the corner of his mouth tugs up just a little bit. Sicheng's heart pounds traitorously in his chest.</p><p>He's gotten so used to that special little smile that the thought of Jaehyun being a temporary member of their club never crosses his mind. It's like he's been with them since day one, with the way he fit in so well with them. He's become a fixture in Sicheng's life so quickly that it's scary; what scares him more, though, is the thought of him leaving just as quick.</p><p>"What happens when your foot heals?" Sicheng asks, voice quiet. He holds his plastic cup nervously between both hands, the condensation making his clammy palms even colder.</p><p>"Hm?" Still smiling, Jaehyun turns to Sicheng. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean when you leave the math club. To go back to the football team?"</p><p>Jaehyun stops in his tracks. “I mean, we'll still talk, right?” There’s a tinge of nervousness in his voice, mirroring Sicheng's apprehension.</p><p>“Of course,” Sicheng answers immediately. “I mean, we can still walk home together! And your discount at the ramyun shop will come in handy when I’m broke.”</p><p>Jaehyun smiles at that. “Only want me for the money, huh?”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Sicheng taps him lightly on the nose with a finger. “You look really cute when you’re eating, too.”</p><p>There’s a keen sense of satisfaction in the way Jaehyun’s ears redden.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks until prelims, Mark, boyfriend of the year, is urging them to go to the "big game". Jaehyun was a definite yes, which meant Sicheng said yes, too; Ten had passed on it, feigning a bad cough as he skulks out of the club room.</p><p>"Taeil? Would you like to join us at the game?" Mark asks angelically.</p><p>"A bunch of horny and loud teenagers bonding over sweaty guys running around on a field of grass under the guise of school spirit?” Taeil answers, unfazed. “No, thank you.”</p><p>Taeil ends up coming anyway, because he can't say no to both Mark <em> and </em> Sicheng. He's squeezed awkwardly between Jaehyun and a girl who's very obviously trying to get his number, leaning over to hear the football player explain the events of the game excitedly to all of them. Sicheng can barely follow, but he nods enthusiastically anyways because Jaehyun is glowing as he talks, and not because of the shitty rigged lighting in the bleachers.</p><p>Sicheng decides he likes football games, despite his initial apprehension. There's something exhilarating about several people coming together to support their team—he finds himself swept up in the emotion of the crowd, and even groans along with Mark and Jaehyun when something dismal happens. He likes the proximity to Jaehyun, too, how they have no choice but to be pressed up against each other's sides, Jaehyun's thigh and hip flush with his.</p><p>And oh, wow, Jaehyun looks really, <em> really </em> good. His eyes follow the game with the kind of rapt attention someone has for something they really care about. It doesn't help that his eyes are bright, and he smiles every so often when their team does something right. It makes Sicheng regret that he hasn't been to any football games before. Jaehyun would have looked so good on the field in a jersey and shorts, running around all sweaty and breathing heavily— </p><p>He snaps out of it when Mark yells "<em>Xuxi!"</em> loud enough to have the opposing team crane their necks. It's a time out, and the players are walking over to their benches. Yukhei spots Mark and blows him a kiss, making a heart with his arms. Taeil audibly scoffs.</p><p>"That was a good play by Yuta, huh?" Jaehyun turns to Sicheng and Mark, eyes twinkling. Sicheng wouldn't really know; he was too busy staring at Jaehyun for the past five minutes. </p><p>He takes a demure sip from his orange juice. “I totally agree.”</p><p>There is a veritable roar when their team wins, Sicheng having to cover his ears as his elated schoolmates storm the field, Mark and Jaehyun among them. Sicheng takes pictures as Taeil watches them with his arms crossed, watching the commotion with his nose upturned. The wave of students takes them to an afterparty, hosted by none other than the captain of the football team.</p><p>Taeil backs up as soon as he sees the strobe lights and drunk teenagers pouring out of Nakamoto Yuta's house, bidding goodbye to Sicheng, Mark, and Jaehyun as he speed walks out of the scene. The three of them are greeted by the host himself, and Jaehyun is whisked away by the football team, presumably to discuss the game and catch up.</p><p>Mark tugs Sicheng through the crowd and accepts two red solo cups, handing one to him with the liquid sloshing nauseatingly inside. Mark downs the drink in one go. Sicheng opts to take the drink a little at a time and make various disgusted faces in between sips.</p><p>The house is cramped, weirdly atmospheric with the dimmed lights. Thank God that the alcohol has probably singed his olfactory nerves off, because he’s not too keen on the whiffs of spilled beer and sweaty teenager that manage to float by him; still, he’s enjoying himself, surprisingly, the carefree air of the people surrounding him rubbing off. The vibes are immaculate.</p><p>In no time, he and Mark are dancing, the younger boy clumsier but much more enthusiastic. Sicheng periodically returns to the kitchen to feed them a steady stream of alcohol; at one point, Mark gets so drunk that he plunks down on the couch for a breather, bringing Sicheng down with him.</p><p>“Yikes,” someone remarks above them. It’s Jaehyun, taking the seat next to Mark with a smile and a solo cup in hand. “Dude, you are <em> sloshed.” </em></p><p>“Dude,” Mark groans, looping Sicheng and Jaehyun's arms with both of his, his head resting on Jaehyun's shoulder as he babbles nonsense. Sicheng and Jaehyun share an amused look and talk over Mark until Yukhei arrives looking like a kicked puppy.</p><p>"Can I please have my boyfriend back?" he whines, tugging needily at Mark's sleeve. The taller boy hauls Mark to his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist as he whisks him away, and that's that. Sicheng can hear drunken giggles from the kitchen.</p><p>"Name idea for a red light district: Möbius' Strip." </p><p>"Babe, you're such an idiot. But you're so fucking <em> hot... </em>" </p><p>"And that’s all I wanna hear about <em> that,” </em>Jaehyun interrupts. He takes a sip from his cup and scooches closer to Sicheng on the couch, thighs touching like they were at the football game. “Hey, are you good? It looks like you drank a lot, too.”</p><p>Sicheng runs over the math in his head: a beer, three cups of spiked cherry limeade, and however many shots of vodka Yuta handed him. Twenty, eighty, and one-eighty proof, respectively; divide that by two and he has the alcohol by volume, add them all and divide by the total volume of alcohol he consumed, and he can calculate— </p><p>Jaehyun’s hand settles over his thigh. What was he doing again? "You okay?" Jaehyun murmurs. </p><p>Sicheng feels the deep tones of his voice, thrumming against a strong chest. His eyelids are heavy, and his body doesn't feel like it's his. It's an alright feeling, Sicheng concludes. To not be in control as much. It's a much nicer feeling when he presses his side up against Jaehyun and rests his head on a broad shoulder. <em> Too close, </em> some part of him thinks, but his mind is addled with alcohol and the scent of Jaehyun's sandalwood perfume. </p><p>"I'm fine," Sicheng answers. He feels an arm circle his waist, drawing him closer. "Just tired." </p><p>"Been a long day, huh." It's not a question. Sicheng agrees, but Jaehyun already knows that. Jaehyun with his hand heavy on Sicheng's hipbone. Jaehyun with his cheek on top of Sicheng's head. Jaehyun whose face is so close that Sicheng could kiss him if he tilted his head just a little.</p><p>But Sicheng isn’t that far gone, not yet. Not enough to take the leap. Too many variables: they're drunk, uninhibited, high off the football game. The opposite of a calculated risk. So he settles for something a little more tame—lacing his fingers with Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun squeezes back.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As with math, Sicheng’s always believed in taking the shortest path to solve a problem—the problem being, what the <em> fuck </em>is this weird fluttery feeling in his stomach when he sees Jaehyun? He has his suspicions, but he needs confirmation, so he seeks out the closest person he knows who’s in a happy, committed relationship.</p><p>He flings the door to the club room open. Perfect—Mark is already there, scribbling away in his grid notebook as always. "How did you know you liked Yukhei?" Sicheng demands, dumping his bag into the chair next to Mark.</p><p>He flushes an intensely worrying shade of crimson. "Um, uh—" </p><p>"No pressure."</p><p>Mark exhales, hand on his chest. “Good God,” he wheezes. “What is this for?”</p><p>“Research,” Sicheng says simply. “Answer the question, please.”</p><p>“Okay, well—I dunno, I guess when I realized I wanted to spend more time with him. I wanted his attention all the time, and all the things he'd do for me would make me feel all gross, but in a good way.” Mark levels a look at him through his glasses. “He was also <em> really </em>obvious.”</p><p>“No kidding. He sent you a candy gram that said ‘The limit of my love for you does not exist.’”</p><p>“It was cute,” Mark pouts. “Don't tell him I told you that. I can't bear it if I don't hold the reins in this relationship.”</p><p>“You absolute psychopath.”</p><p>“Who taught you that word?” Mark says, bewildered. “Anyways, I hope you got what you wanted from me, because I am not telling you anything else.”</p><p>“No, I'm good. That was weirdly eye-opening.” Sicheng reaches over to pinch Mark’s ear. “Thanks, Mark.”</p><p>“Anytime,” he beams. “Good luck with Jaehyun.”</p><p>It’s Sicheng’s turn to freeze, turning to face Mark in horror. “How—” </p><p>“Everyone sees it.” Mark pats his leg, smiling beatifically up at him. “Don't worry—everyone can see that he likes you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Kim’s minivan is just as cramped as Sicheng remembers. Not that this puts a damper on Taeil’s enthusiasm though, as he’s practically <em> buzzing </em>in the passenger seat, talking animatedly to Mr. Kim about his success with an IMO practice set. Mark and Ten might as well be dead in the back, heads knocking against each other as they sleep. Beside Sicheng, Jaehyun is jiggling his leg, frown etched on his face as he looks out the window.</p><p> </p><p>to: <b><br/>
</b><b>Jung Jaehyun</b> (7:16 am)<br/>
Taeil we get it you’re good at implicit derivatives</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun's leg stops jiggling. Out of the corner of his eye, Sicheng sees him smirk. </p><p> </p><p>from: <b><br/>
</b> <b>Jung Jaehyun</b> (7:16 am)<br/>
alright, fibonacci. relax</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng closes his eyes, pressing his lips together tightly so as not to make a sound. "You okay back there, Sicheng?" Mr. Kim asks, and Sicheng throws up an "okay" sign just as Jaehyun bumps him on the shoulder.</p><p>"We're going to hell," Sicheng mutters to Jaehyun.</p><p>"You started it," Jaehyun returns, unable to keep his smile hidden. There those dimples are again—Sicheng's stomach flips pathetically, and he settles back into the car seat, glad that he was able to distract Jaehyun, at least for a little while. </p><p>The nerves are back in full force when they arrive at the host university, Jaehyun immediately jumping out of the car as soon as the door opens. "I'm gonna be sick," he claims, hunched over with his hands on his knees. "I've never been this nervous for a football game, the fuck." </p><p>Mark comes up to him with a laugh and a sobering clap on the back. "'Course you are. It's your first competition!" he beams. "Nerves are part of the game. You'll get used to it." </p><p>Taeil nods vigorously, urging Jaehyun to straighten up. "We went over everything you needed to know, and you have a talent for it. Just trust your gut."</p><p>"Don't look at the clock," Ten advises. "This is supposed to be fun, y'know? We're all here cause we love math."</p><p>"Right." Jaehyun nods, standing a little taller. "Math. Math is great. I love math."</p><p>"I think he gets it," Ten says dryly, and with that, they trudge off towards registration. </p><p>Sicheng hangs back to walk with Jaehyun, who looks a little less green than before. "Forgive the pep talk. We're good with numbers; words, not so much." </p><p>"No, it totally helped," Jaehyun reassures him. "I’m just… <em> phew, </em>y'know? I'm not trying to fuck up on my first gig." </p><p>Sicheng wraps a hand around Jaehyun’s, and this finally seems to calm him down, looking up at Sicheng in wonderment. “You’re gonna do just fine," he says with a wide grin. "You learned from the best, after all." </p><p>Jaehyun smiles, giving Sicheng's hand a firm squeeze. "Of course. How could I ever doubt you?" </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Sicheng, Mark, and Taeil snag gold; Ten gets a silver, and Jaehyun visibly deflates when he returns to their little congregation with an honorable mention plaque. "Damn. I suck." </p><p>“You did great for someone who just joined the club,” Taeil beams. “And hey. As long as your tendon is still fucked up, there’s room for improvement.”</p><p>“Thank you, Taeil, for your encouragement.”</p><p>Mr. Kim very generously drives them to a barbecue place, even letting Mark commandeer the AUX and harass them all with this music taste. Ten is the first to trip out of the car, wasting no time ordering everything on the menu as the rest of them gather around him.</p><p>While everyone else is distracted with the grill, Jaehyun taps Sicheng on the shoulder, tilting his head towards the window. “Um, Sicheng? Can I talk to you outside for a bit?”</p><p>“Sure,” Sicheng shrugs, letting Jaehyun lead him outside. </p><p>The parking lot is dark, a little shadier looking than Sicheng prefers, but Jaehyun is glowing under the lamppost they decide to situate themselves under.</p><p>“I called you out here because… I guess there’s no easy way to say this,” Jaehyun laughs, and it’s a little nervous. Breathless. “We’ve spent a lot of time together over the last month, and I realized something. I realized that…” He takes a deep breath. “I like you.”</p><p>Holy. Shit.</p><p>Sicheng feels every cell in his body freeze as he carefully parses through every word for fear of misunderstanding. <em> I like you. </em> Yep, that's definitely what Jaehyun said. Holy <em> shit.  </em></p><p>"I like you too," he responds eagerly. </p><p>Jaehyun's response isn’t exactly what Sicheng hoped for—he frowns, tilting his head in confusion. "What?"</p><p>Oh God, Sicheng said it in Mandarin. "I..." Of all the times Sicheng can't speak up, why now? "I... reciprocal."</p><p>Jaehyun raises a brow, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You mean... reciprocate?"</p><p>Sicheng nods fervently. "Mhm. Your feelings... I reciprocate."</p><p>Jaehyun laughs. "This has got to be the most unique confession I've ever gotten," he jokes, but he's smiling widely nonetheless. He gently takes Sicheng's clammy hands in his. "So."</p><p>"So," he replies, looking up at Jaehyun defiantly.</p><p>"Are you my boyfriend?" Jaehyun asks.</p><p>"Mhm." Sicheng must be red as a tomato. "And you're my boyfriend, too."</p><p>"Is it okay if we kiss? Cause I really want to kiss you right now."</p><p>A small gasp leaves Sicheng's lips. His heart hammers in his chest—nerves, anxiety, a little infatuation, too. "I wouldn't—I don't know how to kiss," he confesses. He holds his breath when Jaehyun's gaze lands on his lips. "I haven't kissed anyone before."</p><p>"Then close your eyes," Jaehyun says softly. "And I'll show you how."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"They're <em> disgusting</em>," Taeil mumbles from within the restaurant, flipping a strip of pork as he side-eyes the kissing couple in the parking lot.</p><p>"I think they're adorable," Mark sighs. "I'm so glad they're together. And I'm 55,000 won richer—I need to text Yukhei to pay up…" </p><p>"Thank God. I don't think I'll be able to take one more minute of them making moon eyes at each other," Ten grumbles. </p><p>"Y'know, Ten, since we're fraternizing with the football team—" Taeil pretends to dry heave. "I could introduce you to Johnny." </p><p><em>"Three</em> sweaty jocks in the club room?" Ten scoffs. "Absolutely hell the fuck no." </p><p>Mark smirks, sending a text to Yukhei that says "starting bet: 10,000 KRW". This is going to be so much fun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maybe the true math was the friends we made along the way </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/1999LlNE">twt</a> • <a href="https://ko-fi.com/yuchi">ko-fi</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>